


The Academy

by todaydream



Series: Shikanaru Week [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy, M/M, narushika - Freeform, shikanaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todaydream/pseuds/todaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikanaru Week</p><p>Day 1:</p><p>The Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Academy

The Ninja Academy was a place Naruto didn’t like to go to, it always reminded him of his lack of friends. But he had hope and that’s why he kept coming back, maybe some day someone will extend their hand to him? On days like these where Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru join him in ditching the Academy or pulling a prank he wants to cry. On these days his hope reaches high levels, only to be let down when they leave him to enter a store he can’t. Not that it’s their fault, they don’t know and he hides it well, but still he longs for the day when somebody notices. When the other three boys come out of the candy shop they are talking about going to the park.

Naruto shakes his head, “You guys go on without me, I’ve got stuff to do!”

After Naruto runs off Kiba growls, “Man what a jerk! What, does he think he’s too cool to hang with us?!”

Shikamaru’s eyes narrow in the direction where Naruto ran, he shook his head he didn’t skip school to think, “Troublesome, let’s just go to the park.”

* * *

 

Naruto ran, crap he made a mistake! Earlier Naruto saw that Iruka-sensei was looking for Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and him after they ditched class. So to distract Iruka-sensei he went to his apartment, got some paint he’s been saving and painted the Hokage Monument. He had to admit, it was one of his greatest pranks ever, but now he had a whole squad of ANBU and Iruka-sensei on his trail! The ANBU he could avoid all day, even with his orange jumpsuit, but Iruka-sensei always manages to find him!

“There you are!” Iruka yelled behind Naruto.

“Ahhhh!” Naruto jumped and tried to get away but Iruka got him by the ear, “Oh hehehee hi Iruka-sensei, how you been?”

With his big head jutsu he continued to yell at Naruto, “YOU IDIOT! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN! DEFACING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!”

“Come on Iruka-sensei,” Naruto whined, “It’s just a prank and some day my face is going to be up there too! I will be more powerful than any of those old coots, dattebayo!”  
Iruka’s eyebrow twitched, “Okay but for now your just an Academy student! Now your punishment is that you’re going to have to clean your lovely little prank by yourself!”  
Naruto pouted and let his sensei carry him to the monument. By the time Naruto was halfway done cleaning it was sunset.

“If you keep going at this pace you’ll be here all night!” Iruka yelled from the bottom of the mountain.

In a moment of bitterness Naruto yelled, “Well it’s not like I have anybody waiting for me at home anyways!”

Iruka looked down sadly, maybe he could…He shook his head and smiled gently at Naruto, “Hey Naruto,” said blonde looked at him with a slight tears in his eyes, “When you’re done how about we get some ramen, my treat?”

Naruto gave him a blinding grin, his tears disappearing behind the it, “Sure thing Iruka-sensei!”

* * *

During lunch the next day Naruto was swinging on the wooden swing, he hummed a quiet little tune to himself. Today was not really a nice day for Naruto, even after yesterday he was friendless.

“Hey Naruto,” a voice above him said.

He looked up to see Shikamaru standing before him, “Oh what’s up Shikamaru?”

“Can I sit with you?”

He nodded, still a little confused by the situation but with hope he moved over to give Shikamaru more space. They stayed there in silence for awhile, “So where’s Chouji?”

“He has a clan thing today.”

“Oh that’s cool… umm.. Not to sound mean or anything but what are you doing here Shikamaru?”

“Yesterday when me, Chouji, and Kiba were at the park we saw you getting chased by a team of ninja and Iruka-sensei. I thought to myself, _‘What did he do now?’_ I look at the Hokage Monument and it’s been painted, the three of us have a good laugh and we start playing again. But my stupid mind goes, _‘Why did he do that?’_ So I get stuck thinking about it and after a few minutes it comes to me. Somehow you knew that Iruka-sensei was looking for us so you pulled a prank to distract him from us, for the last in the class that was a pretty good plan.”

Naruto was a bit surprised that he was just figured out, “Okay so what? I still don’t get why you’re here.”

“Well after doing all that I’d look like a jerk if I didn’t do this,” Shikamaru extended his hand towards Naruto, “ You want to be friends?”

Naruto took his hand and started sniffling, “T-Thanks Shikamaru.”

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

Naruto and Shikamaru were by the tree that had the wooden swing, they were far too big now to to fit comfortably on the swing, let alone both of them. The shade of the tree did not disturb their cloud gazing, after the deaths of their senseis this has been an activity that helps them both relax. Although today there is a noticeable tension in the air, tomorrow they will be at war.

The whiskered blonde took the cigarette Shikamaru had from his hand and inhaled, as he exhaled he spoke, “I should get going soon, have to meet up with Yamamoto-taicho to go to that turtle island thing.” He took another drag, only his best friend knew of this habit so he would spend his little precious time treating himself to a cigarette or two. He moved towards Shikamaru and laid his head in his lap. Shikamaru’s heart started beating faster, ‘What is he doing?’ Naruto took another drag before he placed his lips on Shikamaru’s, the Nara froze and Naruto pulled back. A look of regret passed Naruto’s features, it made the shadow nin’s heart hurt, then the regret morphed into a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it Shikamaru, we’re going to need your brain tomorrow, bad timing on my part,” Naruto moved the still frozen Nara’s head off his lap and stretched as he got up, “Well I’ve gotta go, thanks Shikamaru.”

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

The shadow nin was sitting on the wooden swing, his hips were hurting because he didn’t fit in the swing but that didn’t seem to matter at this point.

“You never did let me respond you big idiot,” Shikamaru said as he inhaled, “Then again I was too much of a coward.” He looks up at the sky and can feel tears forming, “I loved you, I love you, why’d you have to die you self-sacrificing idiot.”


End file.
